


1, 2, 3, 4 [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Identity Reveal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: There's only one way to say those three words...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1, 2, 3, 4 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1, 2, 3, 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35596) by [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas). 



**Title:** 1, 2, 3, 4

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Author:** htbthomas

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Clark/Lois

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 18:27

**Summary:**

> There's only one way to say those three words...

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/35596)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/1234.mp3)


End file.
